happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bringing the Pain
'Bringing the Pain '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Lumpy keeps injuring Handy. in ''Carpal Tunnel of Love?]] Roles Starring *Lumpy *Handy Appearances *Sniffles *Hippy *Flaky *Leif Plot Lumpy and Handy walk over to a building which is in need of repair. Handy gets onboard a platform with tools, bricks, paint, and cement. As Lumpy lifts up the platform by pulling a rope, Handy reaches the gaping hole which must be fixed. He struggles to grab a brick due to his nubs. A butterfly flutters past Lumpy and he chases after it. As no one is holding the rope, the platform falls with Handy. Lumpy soon sees Handy falling and tries to catch him with his butterfly net. He succeeds, but gets Handy's legs cut off by the rim of the net, followed by a brick landing on his head. Handy wakes up in the hospital to see Lumpy and Dr. Sniffles standing in front of his bed. He discovers in shock that he has lost his legs, and they are now bandaged stubs like his arms. Handy keeps a grumpy face as Lumpy pushes him on a wheelchair. They return to their job and Lumpy once again ifts the platform and Handy. However, he gets hungry and notices Hippy selling hotdogs nearby. Lumpy jumps to a window above his head and ties the rope to it so he can run off. Without hands, Handy uses his tail to dab the cement on the newly-installed bricks. Flaky comes toward her window and, puzzled by the rope, opens it. This causes the platform to fall, but Handy stayed up since the cement got his tail stuck to the wall. Flaky sees the platform falling and shuts the window, causing the platform to bounce back up. It knocks Handy into the air, ripping off his tail. Meanwhile, Lumpy enjoys his snack, when Handy bounces off the umbrella of the hotdog stand. Back at the hospital, Handy's rump area is now patched with bandages. Lumpy comes for a visit and brings a bouche of flowers. A bee flies out of the bouche and stings Handy in the eye. At this point, Sniffles backs away from Lumpy in fear that he may hurt him. Handy, now with an eyepatch, is pushed by Lumpy down the hospital hall. Handy notices they are heading towards a wet floor and tells Lumpy to stop. However, Lumpy slips and causes Handy to fall down a mass row of stairs. Handy is now shown in a full body cast. Lumpy walks in with another bouche of flowers. Handy is now so scared of him that he flails and screams. Lumpy throws the flowers and runs, only to bump into a closet and get impaled as dozens of needles fall out of it. Handy is finished off when his bed suddenly closes on him. Sniffles walks an injured Leif into the room and they both get shocked by seeing the carnage. The bouche of flowers lands near them and a swarm of bees flies out, ready to sting the two. Moral "Ignorance is bliss." Deaths #Lumpy is impaled by numerous needles. #Handy is crushed when his hospital bed closes on him. Injuries #Handy loses his legs and tail, gets his eye stung by a bee, and falls down a flight of stairs. #Sniffles and Leif are supposedly stung by the bee swarm at the end. Trivia *The moral is the same one used in Clause for Concern. *Mime was originally the hotdog vendor. *This is the second time Handy loses his legs and tail, after Class Act and Don't Yank My Chain, respectively. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 24 Episodes